


Cookies and Kisses

by Hoodiedork



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Minor Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodiedork/pseuds/Hoodiedork
Summary: It's vacation and Maki for once is ready to be dragged into the shenanigans of the group, but it ends up just being a day for the first years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lot to say? I wrote this just for the hell of it and it's definitely not my best work, but it was fun and short and cute.

Maki sighed, frustrated. She couldn’t get anything done like this. This vacation was so boring, ever since she joined muse her holidays were filled with shenanigans. She figured that if she just sat down to maybe compose that things would be better, but without the rest of the girls around, she had no inspiration. Maki dropped her head onto the piano keys. Just as she was about to just give up for the day, the doorbell rang and that was going to make the holiday so much better.

Maki called out, “I’ll get it!”

Opening the door Maki was greeted with a loud, “NYAH!” and another voice giggling.

“Rin, Hanayo, what are you doing here?”

“Well, Rin and I figured that you could use some company just as much as we wanted company for each other. It’ll still be weird though since the other girls aren’t around.”

Maki rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

“So! We wanted to go to the playground, and go eat, and… and…” Rin trailed off, but then finished with, “I don’t know what else!”

Hanayo giggled and asked, “You want to come?”

Maki shrugged, “Yeah, sure, let me change though. Come on in.”

 

After Maki had changed and Rin had successfully raided Maki’s kitchen, the three girls were on their way. They had all agreed to head to the playground first.  
“I can’t believe Nozomi and Eli went on vacation without us!” Rin shouted as they walked along.

Maki shook her head, “Whatever, I’m not surprised.”

“Should any of us be surprised at this point?” Hanayo smiled.

“That’s true, I feel like Nozomi was constantly dropping hints,” Maki continued, “But Eli was not picking up on anything.”

“Meanwhile, Nico is helping a lot with her family this holiday, which is what Honoka is doing too, but with the store,” Hanayo thought aloud.

“Kotori and Umi are at home though!” Rin exclaimed, “Should we ask them to come to?”

Maki shrugged, “They’re probably busy too, though.”

Before Hanayo could comment on the subject, Rin shouted, “PLAYGROUND!”

Rin ran off with Hanayo running behind, while Maki smiled to herself and followed at a regular pace. Rin’s first stop was going up and down the slide, making sure she took turns with the other kids that were at the park as well. Hanayo and Maki watched from the roundabout, calmly pushing it back and forth with their feet.

After Rin had her fill of that she ran over to the swings and Maki could get behind swinging so got up to join her. Maki briefly glanced back at Hanayo to see if she was following. Hanayo had stopped mid-walk and now had her phone to her ear. Maki heard a shout from behind her and quickly switched her attention back to Rin  
Rin was on the ground, pouting. Maki sped her pace up a bit and crouched down on the ground by Rin.

“What happened?”

“I jumped from the swing and fell,” Rin smiled up at Maki, who let out a sigh of relief realizing Rin was ok.

Rin grinned mischievously and asked, “Were you worried, Maki?”

Maki’s face warmed up, but she responded, “No! You’re always doing this kind of thing, why would I worry now?”

“But you came rushing over?” Rin said, her smile dropping some.

“Whatever, c’mon,” Maki replied as she helped Rin up.

Hanayo finally caught up to the two of them after hanging up her call.

“I have to go! But you two should keep hanging out! Bye!” Hanayo said.

Rin waved and shouted, “Bye bye!”

Maki waved as well before turning to Rin, “What do you want to do now?”

“We should surprise everyone with a song!”

“I guess we can try to, but honestly I was struggling to write anything this morning.”

“Well, your house is fun either way!”

Maki smiled and followed Rin as they headed back to her house. She had been trying to escape her house earlier, but with Rin there she might be alright.

 

Once they got back to the house, the two stood around the kitchen eating cookies for a few minutes talking about songs they could write. They weren’t having much luck at coming up with things though.

“Maybe if we sit at the piano, we’ll get some inspiration?” Rin suggested.

Maki sighed, but answered, “I mean it’s worth a shot.”

So the two travelled from the kitchen to the piano and both sat next to each other on the piano bench. Maki focused on the keys, putting her hands on the piano gently, closing her eyes. Rin stayed quiet, but watched Maki closely.

Maki cracked open one eye, but sighed and gave up. She turned to Rin, but quickly realized how close they actually were. Maki subtly scooted a little farther away, her face growing red.

“Anything?” Rin asked with the tilt of her head.

“Uh maybe?” Maki said as more of a question.

Rin’s hope was sparked now though and she smiled, “What is it?”

Maki swallowed and played with the ends of her clothes while answering, “Well, I want to try something else before I start trying to compose.”

Rin tilted her head to the other side, confused.

“But I mean only if it’s ok with you.” Maki said turning away slightly.

Rin nodded, “Ok! Yeah!”

Maki scooted closer again and rested a hand on Rin’s arm. Rin looked down at Maki’s hand and then quickly looked back at her. Rin leaned forward, eagerly, and Maki smiled, her face completely red now. Rin and Maki closed the small, remaining gap.

Maki could feel the remaining cookie crumbs on Rin’s lips and smiled. She had wanted to do this for a while and with Hanayo leaving early today she was able to. Though she loved the enthusiasm and excitement of being around all of muse, Rin was glad that she finally got to be with just Maki. Rin put her hand on the piano keys to lean more into the kiss, but the noise of the piano made them both jump.

They looked at each other shocked, before they both started laughing, Rin fell off the bench while Maki covered her mouth as she laughed. Both of them were blushing though, happy with how the day had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! It was a little bit choppy, but meh I'll write better stuff later. I wanna write more of all the girls eventually. Worth it even if just one person enjoys it!


End file.
